Mate At First Scent
by Bitch.I.Am.FABULOUS
Summary: She was new and she hated it,she hated the attention,the lust,the fake friends,all of it. But what she didn't hate,was Scott McCall.
1. Chapter 1

A girl of 17 walked into Beacon Hills High School. Her brown/golden hair flowed down her back,lavished in tight ringlets. Her dark caramel skin is that of a person with mixed backgrounds,glistened in the sunlight creeping through the doors, her long legs were clad in black ripped skinny jeans which stretched over her tight ass,and toned legs which were never ending, her torso covered in a blood-red tank top which stuck to her like a second skin showing off her curves and big bust,it was suited with a black leather jacket,her shoes were gifted with red ankle boots which made a small 'click' as she swiftly strolled down the halls. Her face is what struck people,her eyes were green with the slight hint of brown,her eyebrows perfectly shaped,her lips full and plump from her heritage,her face was strikingly sexy,although her personality says otherwise,here stood a girl outside her classroom,insecure,self-conscious and shy,but this...was Evangeline waters

He smelt her intoxicating scent before he saw her,it smelt of vanilla and cinnamon,he was distracted from his class,chemistry to be exact he "Scott?" He sighed as he was knocked out of his trance "what stiles?" He replied "Mr Harris is looking at you" he mumbled back he slowly tore his gaze from his work to his teacher "now, do I have to split you to up YET again or shall I just give you both a detention?" Stiles groaned as he heard 'detention' "But,sir I had detention yesterday!" Stiles snapped back "shut up stiles" he growled back,there was a swift knock at the door,it opened to show the most stunning girl he had ever seen but, there she stood awkwardly at the door,she shifted slightly as she pulled her back pack higher on her shoulder. Every boys hormones were going crazy at the sight of her, he could smell it.

she sighed she stood outside the class,she could hear the teacher trying to give a 'Scott' and 'Stiles' a detention,she knocked at the door,slightly scared from nerves,she slowly entered the classroom as she did she was hit with something she hated,something they all seemed to have in common,

_Lust._


	2. Chapter 2

Her face showed discomfort and distress,as she looked around the room, she was fed up of this,she had,had to deal with the obnoxious stares of the teenage boys before and she hated it. she glanced nervously around the room "oh, you're the new student" Mr Harris stated "err y-yeah" she shakily said "Name?" He asked harshly "Evangeline Waters" she replied shyly "well you can go and sit next to Scott McCall- MCCALL" He angrily shouted "yes sir?" A boy with deep brown eyes and luscious hair turned around in his seat,temporarily stopping his conversation with his friend. Brown met Green. The world froze for a second as they gazed into each others eyes. 'Lust...Lust' the word Seemed to,be whispered between their silent conversation,their gaze broke when the teacher spoke "Evangeline will be sitting next to you from now on" he said, she walked swiftly down the rows of chairs as she got to the second table from the back,she sat down in her seat but not before she smelt it,not before she smelt..him.

Never before had she ever felt such longing,he smelt enchanting,like,peppermint and musk. For once HER hormones were going off the scale,what was this boy doing to her? Her mind swam with possibilities of what he could do to her, he was touching her in forbidden places,her hands roaming over his naked body. She quickly snapped out of it as She felt her eyes flash a luminous blue,her canines slightly peeking out from her plump lips, No, she wouldn't lose control,not at school.

He never thought he would be so attracted to her so quickly,his thoughts were of her,and her only,he was thinking of her, in his thoughts she was naked and touching him, suddenly he could feel his canines sharpen as his tongue briefly scraped across them,he knew his eyes switched to gold,but only for a millisecond as he got himself under control. He looked at her from the side,he swore he saw her eyes change,she smelt of something else as well,but what was it? his inner wolf was screaming to,be released but he wouldn't allow it,the wolf inside whined but soon stopped,something clicked in the back of his head the word 'mate' was repeated over and over as he continued to stare at her,he didn't know what was happening but he knew one thing, He had to be close to her,he had to TOUCH her,be apart of her and be inside her.

she could feel his gaze on her as she drowned out Mr Harris' voice,she turned to glance at him, but what was only meant to,be a glance turned into a fight for dominance,they stared intently at one another,what was he? She wondered I know that smell from somewhere she thought...oh shit

He thought of what the smell was coming of,of her,recognition spread across both of their faces.

Their thoughts were literally screaming out to each other,how could they not notice it before? But now they both knew what it was,what they both were..

_Werewolves._


	3. Chapter 3

He was intoxicated by her very being,he couldn't bring himself to look away from her eyes so instead he was imagining what it must be like to be with her,to protect her,to make her happy, to _love _her. **he **wanted to be the one to bring her joy,happiness and _pleasure. _he couldn't help it if he thought like that,he couldn't help it if he imagined her body beneath him,screaming **his **name, he _wanted _her to love him like he does.

She wasn't paying attention to the lesson as she continued to stare back into his warm brown eyes "hey, i'm scott" he said huskily as he held out his hand,she was shocked for a second, _enchanted _even,..**Scott..._Scott_** his name is so _sexy,just like_ **him.** "Hi I'm Evangeline but you can call me Eve" she smiled shyly as they shook hands, you could practically _see _the sparks fly between them,they were left to their imagination rethinking possibilities, if a simple thing like shaking hands caused such a _pleasurable reaction _imagine what would happen if their hands weren't the only things **touching**. Their hands dropped as they let go,ending their brief handshake, he growled slightly at the loss of contact,she whined in response letting him know she felt it too,his growl only fuelled her hormones,she was about to jump his Bones "have you guys finished eye-fucking yet?" A boy with a buzz cut asked,his face lined with freckles, Scott and Eve nervously looked at each other, it's _ironic_ because they were _**eye-fucking**_ "stiles!" Scott hissed "what?, you guys were totally eye-fucking, am I right Danny?!" Stiles answered turning around to another person behind him "about time you got _something_ right?" Danny replied Eve was temporarily distracted and giggled at his comment,Scott noticed that her giggle was actually _adorable. _Stiles however, waved off the obvious jab at him and continued "yeah, yeah at least I got it right" Eve seemed to flush the colour of a rose,luckily they were saved from embarrassment as the bell rung signalling next lesson.

She swiftly packed her bag and walked gracefully out of the classroom. she stopped just outside the door, relieved from her hormones and his _scent._ she inhaled the air but soon stopped as she realised she could still _smell_ **him.** even though his special scent relaxed her it also made her ovaries go **crazy. **the hallways were crammed with students, she dodged and swerved in and out of the large crowds she kept getting lost and then the bell rung sharply in her ears,she was officially late,she arrived at her next class, 10 minutes into the lesson. She gently knocked and opened the door, but was overwhelmed by the distinctive smell, the smell of _peppermint and musk._

He didn't understand why he needed her So **bad, **but he did. she was on his mind all through chemistry, her face,her lips, her _body, damn_ her body made him go AWOL. He sighed as he packed up his bag and left the classroom,stiles followed behind him as they both went to their next class. "Dude, was that some kind of wolf thing back there with Eve?" Stiles asked as they quickly manoeuvred through the thick crowd, her scent occasionally drifting towards him. Stiles sighed as he saw his friend go into a trance like state,he noticed both him and Eve were constantly staring at each other during chemistry, he wondered if she was a werewolf because he swore he saw fangs peek out of her lips? He knew Scott liked her by the way he was last lesson, was it because the full moons in two days? He thought _full moon! _"Scott dude,the full moons in two frickin' days!" Stiles panicked as they stood outside their classroom they soon entered the room and sat in their seats,second row from the back, they still continued their conversation in hushed whispers "w-what? Oh crap, I forgot!" Scott yelped, how could he forget that?He then realised why he felt this pull,this _need _towards Evangeline, it was because of the full moon. "Yeah, 'oh crap' Scott,that's probably why you were feeling so horny over Eve!" Stiles whispered sarcastically at him, Scott looked at him weirdly, how did he know that? Stiles saw his confused face and answered with an "Oh, come on man,every boy in there was undressing her with their _eyes, _but you being a werewolf,and the full moon coming up makes your hormones _10 times_ **worse."** He was right and Scott knew it, but he hoped he wouldn't lose control and claim Eve at _school._ I just gotta keep it together, i'll be fine, he thought, he was distracted as he heard approaching foot steps, there was a knock at the door before it swiftly opened,he smelt it before he even bothered to look up, _Vanilla and cinnamon._

_**Evangeline.** _


	4. Chapter 4

She nervously entered the class, quickly glancing around trying to find scott. he was there staring straight at her as her nostrils twitched ever so slightly as she inhaled the air, his smell seemed to _relax_ her slightly,her mind briefly flashed back to her _sexual temptations._ she gripped her bag tightly as she felt her claws sharpen. What she didn't realise was the other pair of _golden _eyes watching her,staring at her. she was his new _**prey.**_"Ah you must be Evangeline welcome to my class,now if you would please sit next to Isaac Lahey at the back,thank you" she smiled politely, Eve nodded as she smiled sweetly back at the teacher, she made her way swiftly to her new seat, all the way at the _back_ in the corner next to a _hormonal boy. _Isaac smirked as he saw her figure grow closer to him, _mhh the things i could do to her _he thought hungrily. if you looked closely you could see her nostrils twitch, as she calmly sniffed the air,she already knew **he **was here, she just didn't know if she could _control _herself around him

She sat in her seat only to realise that Scott and stiles were in _front_ of her, she genuinely smiled at that,but then it dropped as she remembered her _specific _thoughts of Scott, why did that happen?He smells so _nice, _so _intriguing._her thoughts were,cut short as a gasp escaped her throat, from the sudden contact of a hand _on her **thigh,**_"w-what are you d-doing?" she stuttered, generally scared, "I know you like it,I can **smell it."** Isaac replied menacingly, his grip slowly tightened on her leg, she whimpered slightly,wishing it was scott touching her like this,..**_Scott._ **her inner wolf whined fiercely, "P-please leave me alone Isaac" her face paled as his hand hesitated at her private part. The other students were oblivious to the actions of the supernatural beings,she could sense there were more werewolves in the room but couldn't pinpoint them. The class was loud due to the amount of pupils chattering amongst themselves about the work they were set, All She wanted was for someone to **save **her from Isaac,someone to be there for _her _this time. She tried to pry his hands of her but was met with a sharp claw cutting her finger. She sighed as she tried to get on with her work,but she was distracted by his hand roaming all over her leg,but she couldn't do anything about it,he _was _a werewolf a male at that,so naturally they were The more **Dominant **species.

Scott could hear her whimpering,he knows what Isaac was doing but he didn't know what to do. he couldn't stand her suffering, he didn't want her to be with **Isaac. **he thought his name with such **venom **and _hatred, _he just wished he could take her away from all the pain and suffering and just make her _happy. _She whined,the noise escaping her throat this time, he had **enough**. He was fed up of Isaac. He slowly turned around and glared at him,with such anger, Eve was squirming beneath Isaac's hands as they rested right on her private part. He wanted to be the one to touch her,to love her, to make her _squirm, not **Isaac.**_**  
**

"what do you want McCall,can't you see I'm **busy?**" Isaac stated harshly,a cocky grin blatantly on his face. Scott growled threatening at him, warning him to leave her alone. Eve stared longingly at Scott, her eyes showing hope that he came to help her, His face softened as he caught her green eyes. Their silent conversation was interrupted as Isaac replied "oh so you're mates then?" He chuckled amused that Scott was attached to her so quickly, _let's have some fun, _he thought evilly "well Scott, you better claim her before somebody else does" Scott snapped out of his trance and growled even louder this time, "Don't..you..Dare!" he threatened, stiles heard their conversation and turned around " come on Isaac,can't you just leave her alone?" He was greeted with a harsh glare followed by a growl "No" Stiles was frightened but still answered "okay Jesus, no need to go all wolfy on me,just because the full moons in like, two days." stiles mumbled. Eve was grateful for stiles' comment as it made her giggle loudly,but her smile drop _Two__ days. _she knew there was a reason for her actions and thoughts,it was the moon.

How could she forget?, she had all the signs practically shown to her,but no she was too distracted with Scott,his husky voice,his mysterious brown eyes,his soft hair, just him in general,but god did he smell _gooood. _she shook her head to rid her of her fantasies. "Isaac please move your hand" she whispered quietly,she couldn't help the feeling she gave off,the feeling of being _helpless. _"you heard the lady move it" Scott said, Isaac reluctantly removed his hand from her thigh and inhaled her addictive scent one last time. "Scott can't save you all the time,I will have you **_Evangeline."_ **Isaac whispered softly in her ear, but Scott still heard it,his eyes flashing gold as he felt his claws grow "No you won't" he said angrily, Isaac just smirked in satisfactions as he got under Scott's skin.

The bell rung. "Okay class,remember to do your homework. HAVE A NICE DAY" the teacher said slightly raising her voice at the end of the sentence, as the pupils began to filter out the door. Evangeline hung back,as packed up her belongings and checked her timetable to see what class she had next, _thank god lunch is after this class. _she thought. She walked out of the classroom and began her journey to her next lesson. As she was walking down the corridor she spotted stiles a few steps in front of her. "Hey stiles" she said as she caught up with him "hey Eve,what have you got?" He asked politely "uhm home economics,you?" She said shyly, he beamed as she as aid the class he was heading towards "yes! We have the same class!" He praised happily. Eve could get used to this boy,he was so funny,he smiled slightly as heard her giggle, _she's perfect _for Scott he thought excitedly.

She enjoyed her classes with Stiles, he was hilarious. She felt so comfortable around him. They were strolling out of the door as the bell had rung signalling lunch when stiles asked, "sooo, whats gonna happen with you and Scott,it's the full moon on Wednesday" she was confused, what could happen she though? "What?" She replied "oh you know the sexual desire and blood lust thingy?" Oh that's what he's talking about she thought. "And aren't you and Scott mates? So wouldn't he like, claim you?" She wondered if that would happen, And frankly she wouldn't mind if he did. "Uhm I don't know" she replied thoughtfully. She didn't have time to register that they were outside the lunch hall that she noticed Stiles had disappeared. Glancing around the hall nervously,she spotted him,waving her over. But he wasn't alone

Scott was there.


	5. Chapter 5

She cautiously entered the lunch hall, aware of the stares and few glances she was given. Whispers made their way round each table,all of them made up of bitchy comments and peverted remarks. She chose to ignore them as she slowly made her way over to a smiling stiles. "Hey Eve,you can sit with us if you like." Stiles kindly offered, Eve gladly accepted,as she only knew him and Scott. As she sat down next to scott, she noticed he was rather quiet, _he seems distracted _she thought. "A-are you o-okay Scott?" She asked warily,just above a whisper in case she interrupted his thinking.

Scott was in fact distracted by her very presence,he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had already figured out they were _mates,_it was determined as soon as he smelt her _addicting _scent, he just wished Isaac would leave her alone. He thought he heard her say something but he wasn't sure,he then looked up to see Eve looking at him, like she expected him to say something? He then recalled that she _did _in fact ask him a question. "A-are you o-okay Scott",He remembered her sounding wary, _was she scared of me? _he thought, he mentally face palmed as he thought of how scary he looked when he got angry at Isaac, he sighed heavily as he formed an image of the recent event. He smiled back up at her beautiful face, _she seems so innocent _he thought dreamily. "I'm fine Eve" he finally answered,he heard her exhale calmly._Was __she **worried **about me? _he wondered,Smiling at the fact she felt emotions towards him. Stiles glanced knowingly between Scott and Eve,he knew _exactly _what he was thinking about. Stiles slyly smirked as he formed a sentence carefully as he tried to embarrass Scott, "you sure man?, you seemed..._distant? _not thinking to hard about something or _someone?" _stiles smirked in satisfaction as he saw Scott bend his fork in his hand._  
_

He growled slightly,and switched his attention to stiles,momentarily glaring to him for his _smart ass _remark. He looked intently at stiles as if he was secretly saying _you'll regret saying that. _Evangeline stared between the two of them,a glint of humour was evident in her eyes. "Now,am I going to have to break up a bitch fight?" She asked jokingly as her face held the smallest of a smile. Any hatred towards stiles vanished from Scott's face as he heard her delicate voice speak,stiles thought it to be funny and replied "Annnnd, That's ma GURL!" He fist pumped the air as he heard her catch on to his catch phrases and sarcastic remarks he so gladly taught her the previous lesson. Eve laughed light heart-idly at his actions,Scott smiled as he saw face light up,it was so mesmerisingly stunning. Erika,Boyd and Isaac entered the lunch hall,determined to pass on the message Derek gave them,they quickly spotted Stiles and Scott,however they soon saw another figure beside stiles. _who is she? _Erika wondered _I haven't seen her before. _she thought. All three of them sat down on their table, gaining scott,stiles and Eve's attention.

"GAH!" Stiles yelped "Jesus where did you guys come from,scared the living crap outta' me" stiles continued,Eve giggled at his reaction but the looked at them confused _who are they? _she mentally asked, Scott sa. Her face and said " Eve, this is Erika,Boyd and **Isaac" **he pointed to each of them as he said their name. Erika and Boyd smiled kindly at her but,Her breathe hitched in her throat as she prayed to _God _Isaac wouldn't do anything to her this time. Sensing her distress, Scott unintentionally slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, she calmed down almost instantly _wait _she thought _He's holding my hand! _her heart skipped beat and Scott was sure not to miss hearing it, _did he cause that? He hoped he did._

Nonetheless Eve smiled back at them a small "Hi" escaped her throat,along with a little wave, " hi,are new here?" Erika asked, she nodded shyly "I started today" she replied " aww you're so shy it's actually adorable" Erika stated, Eve blushed brightly as they all stared at her,she unwillingly caught Isaac's gaze and she immediately directed her eyes downwards, towards her and Scott's entwined hands. Erika's face turned serious all of a sudden, she inhaled slowly as the words trailed out of her mouth "Derek wants to see you,after school immediately" she stated,then her Boyd and Isaac just upped and left, but not before Isaac sent a wink in her direction.

"Thank god they left, I thought I was gonna die!" Evangeline snickered and said "we know stiles we heard your heart beat speed up" she sarcastically replied, Stiles playfully glared at her " well we're not all awesome werewolves now are we?" He wittily said. Scott smiled at their small banter,happy that his best friend got along with his mate.

Evangeline wondered who Derek was, _is he there friend? Relative? Alpha?_ she generally wanted to know so she asked "Guys who's Derek?" Stiles looked at her and put on a face,obviously trying to creep her out " have you not heard of Derek _hale?" _her face was blank of any emotion as she was sucked into her memories.

_A girl the age of 6 ran around a beautiful house surrounded by a large forest. "you can't catch me__!" A young girl squealed as she tried to run away from a boy 4 years older then her "yes I can!" The boy retorted as he sped up to catch her,eventually she ran outside the house onto the porch, and just as she was about to jump onto the grass a pair of hands gripped her petite figure " GOTCHA!" The person exclaimed. The little girl squirmed in his arms,but to no avail did she break free, " let me go!" She said giggling as he tickled her "Never!" He replied,smiling down at her. Their playing was interrupted as a voice called them from inside the house " Evangeline! Derek!, time for Dinner!" They froze what they were doing to reply " coming mum!" Derek said standing up "coming auntie!" Eve replied, "race you" she said already running in the house, "hey that's cheating Evie!" He boomed calling her by his personal nickname he chose for her,the little girls laughter could be heard echoing throughout the house,a ghost of a smile played on the young boys lip as he stared at her retreating figure..._

"Do you know about the hale fire Eve?" Scott asked questioningly,her eyes started to water as she recalled the tragic event " of course I do" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the tears yet to spill a sob nearly escaped her throat but she held it in...

_Eve was in the living room off the hale house,quietly sitting on Her mothers lap as she plaited her hair, "all done sweetie" her mother said as she kissed her cheek, Eve's eyes lit up as she finally got to see her plait. "go look in the mirror honey" her mother said, "okay" the sweet girl replied, she dashed upstairs to look in the mirror. Her relatives all sat in the living room of the Hale house,just talking to one another,her cousins,aunts,uncles,grandparents,parents,were all there...for now._

_Eve was to busy upstairs to notice the fire burning fiercely through the living room, she was happy with her plait and decided to thank her mum. She happily skipped downstairs,that was until she was met with the horrific site. The fire burned all her relatives alive,it slowly made its way up the stairs towards her. She screamed loudly as tears streamed down her eyes "MOMMY!,DADDY!" She screeched,but she knew her mother was long gone. She had no way out to escape the flames apart from her bedroom window,it was slowly gaining on her,with new found courage she jumped. Soon after she softly landed on her feet,but soon collapsed,she cried herself to sleep that night,never forgetting the sight of their burnt corpses scratched into her mind. She was put up for adoption,and was adopted a year later,but she was traumatised for years,forever feeling the wretched pain for her family..._

If anybody ever bothered to look at Eve's birth certificate, they would find her real name to be Evangeline Lovella **_hale._**

Derek was her _cousin._


	6. Chapter 6

She stared blankly at the table,her mind elsewhere as the cafeteria hummed with the small chatter of people. He wondered if she was okay,stiles had been calling her name countless of times. As if reading his mind stiles asked "Scott,is she alright?" Honestly,Scott didn't know,she had never done this before. "I don't know but it's beginning to worry me." He said starting to panic for her well-being,Stiles shrugged casually he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do,so Instead he just quietly sat there eating his lunch thinking about some random crap as usual,after all this _is stiles._

He subtly squeezed her hand,his thumb gently,grazed across her hand forming circular patterns. "Eve?" He said quietly trying to gain her attention,when she didn't reply he tried again,louder this time "Eve?!" He exclaimed. Stiles stared in fascination as Scott spoke to her so gently, anyone could easily mistake them for a couple. Stiles smiled calmly as he saw his best friends eyes light up whenever he looked at her, he was glad Scott was happy, he actually liked Eve,as a friend of course. Scott stared confusedly at her _is something wrong? Did anything happen to her? _his minds swam with possibilities all of them hoping she was okay.

Eve couldn't describe what she was feeling,it was as if her emotions went haywire and slapped her in the face,it was unexpected and she didn't know how to react. A glassy tear escaped her eye and slowly trailed down her fragile cheeks. Scott was quick realise this as he stopped mid-sentence,grabbed her cheeks and caressed her face ever so softly,as if she would break. He traced his thumb over her exposed tear and wiped it from her beautiful face. "Eve,what happened?" He asked, _why is she crying?_ stiles thought sympathetically, his brain whirled around,trying to figure out why she was crying. _I got it! _he exclaimed mentally, _she must of had a flashback,did she know Derek? _he wondered.

Eve was shocked as she opened her eyes to see Scott's face inches away from hers. _what happened? _she thought as she unconsciously leaned into Scott's palm, _he's so warm _she thought. "Eve?" Scott asked "hmm?" She answered indulging in his hands, she quietly purred,he noticed this and smirked "enjoying my hands?" He stated, eve blushed slightly,but then sighed as he dropped his hands,the warmth leaving her face. "Why were you crying?" Stiles asked, Eve automatically raised her hand towards her face and let out a small gasp as felt her cheeks were slightly Damp. Scott looked at her questionably, also awaiting her answer. Eve knew she would have to tell them even if she only knew them for a day, she _knew _she could trust them. "Derek was my cousin stiles,his name reminded me of my family that died in the fired,but i never thought he was here." She answered slightly confused as to why he came back. Scott was shocked to say the least, _she _was related to **_Derek? _**_uh how?, _stiles found it amusing "oh Scott your in deep shit when Derek finds out you guys are mates?!" He chuckled evilly,thinking of ways to blackmail Scott,_he's such a good friend._

The rest of their lunch period consisted of them talking about things that happened in beacon hills that she missed,she eventually found out that stiles knew about werewolves but was reluctant to tell him she was one too. Lunch soon ended and they unfortunately had to part ways, leaving Eve to nearly get lost. "hey Eve, are you lost?" A voice asked from behind her,she was currently at her locker changing her books over when she heard him. "Uhm yeah I am,can you show me where I'm supposed to go for history with mr baker?" She asked Danny, "sure" he replied gently tugging on her elbow as they headed towards their last lesson.

*Skipping last lesson,nothing happened*

Eve sighed as she walked gracefully out of the classroom, she gradually strolled towards her locker and carefully unpacked her things,she noticed a small piece of paper folded neatly in half,she was deeply confused at to what it was. she unravelled the crisp white note and read it;

_Evangeline,_

___my heart races as you giggle and laugh,such a pure heart do you hold,_

_I Enjoy the way you light up the room,like a sun would rising,_

_Your smile so innocent and sweet like a colourful candy shop,_

_oh how I adore thee,by thy very presence,_

_Oh my sweet Evangeline,do you love me so?,_

_As much as I do thee?,I would die for you my love,_

_may you be forever in my heart,_

_yours faithfully,_

_your secret admirer Xx_

Eve was confused, _okay, what..the..actual..fuck?! _she thought angrily, she never wanted a secret admirer,she felt as if they were stalking her. She calmly breathed in and out and thought about it wisely, _okay fuck it. I'm too tired to deal with this shit now. _Eve was not one to swear but she **hated **it when people fiddled with her love life and personal feelings,feeling exhausted she shoved the crumpled up letter into her bag and followed the swarm of pupils out of the entrance doors.

As she was about to walk down the stairs she suddenly froze, she could've sworn she saw a camera flash at the corner of her eyes, she had sensed earlier that someone was following her but didn't dwell on it,but now it was just creepy. She held her books tightly in her hand as she began walking down the stairs,she got to the bottom but was immediately greeted with a body slamming into her making her books drop on the dull pavement,her nostrils flared as She breathed in angrily,she bent down to pick up her things,as she did another pair of hands appeared and helped her grab her things. the boy carefully handed her stuff back and looked her in the eye as he spoke "i'm so Sorry" he mumbled she sighed in defeat,she just wanted to go home, "Its okay" she replied. She tried to walk away but was stopped as a hand snaked its way around her arm,swiftly turning her back around, she was face to face with this mysterious but something was _off _about him. His face looked apologetic as he introduced himself,he held out his hand for her and she shook it,his strong possessive grip scared her a little,but nonetheless she still listened to him.

"I'm Matt Daehler"


	7. Chapter 7

Scott stared angrily at matt as he gripped the jeep door tightly,he knew that matt _purposely _bumped into Eve,but he didn't know _why. _Stiles glanced at Scott from the other side of his car,thinking as to why Scott was so angry. He glanced around the car park and spotted Eve talking to matt, _what the hell? _he thought. "Hey Sco-" he started to say but was met with an angry slam of the door and a furious Scott storming towards Matt, _well crap. _stiles thought as he swiftly hopped into his car, tapping on the steering wheel in sync with the beat of the music as he patiently waited for Scott.

Eve couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around matt,he seemed to give of this strange vibe. "So what are you doing later this evening?,maybe I could take you out? To apologise for earlier?" He beamed hopefully,although He seemed to have this mischievous glint in his eye. Eve was taken aback at how forward this guy was, _is he serious? _she thought,her words seemed to be stuck in her mouth as she stuttered to form a sentence "I-I u-uhm-" A rather large hand slammed down on Matt's shoulder, matt immediately turned around out of reflex and was met with a cold glare directed at him. "I think she's **busy" **Scott stated harshly as his grip tightened around Matts boney shoulder,"okay okay,ahh" Matt said trying to pry off Scott's hand. "Chill man she's your i get it, I will see you later _**Evangeline"** _he said grasping Khmer miniature hands in his own,his lips caressed her knuckles "goodbye" he whispered smirking at her as she gently pulled her hand back blushing. Scott growled in annoyance as he touched Eve to intimately for his liking, "by **Matt" **He spat with such venom, Eve watched,shocked at how he touched her, she wondered why he did that, she didn't want him to touch her at _all, _she only wanted **_Scott._**

"Are you okay Evangeline?" He asked curiously, she shook her head slightly to rid her of the daze she was in, "yeah I'm fine" she quietly replied,_why did he come over? Was he **jealous?**_ she thought smirking. "Why did you come over and help me anyways?" She asked,already knowing the answer. Scott looked at her lovingly, "because" he said carefully taking her books out of her grasp and gently grabbed her hand,he leaned in close to her ear and whispered seductively "your _mine"_he said,as he nibbled on the corner of her ear and walked off back to stiles,smirking in satisfaction as he heard her whining. She didn't deny the wave of pleasure that shot through her body as his breath tickled her ear, _"your mine" _ she repeated quietly, _wait! He still has my books! _she sighed as she ran to catch up with them before they left the car park in stiles' jeep. She had just missed them as Stiles sped down the road. _where's he going so fast? _she thought _Derek! Yes they were going to see Derek. Eh it's probably some boring crap anyways,no point in following them. _she calmly walked down the street,hearing the noisy chatter and engines drown out as she got further and further away from the school. She sighed heavily as she _finally _got home, she had gotten lost and it took her _two hours _to get home **_two frickin' hours!_**_  
_

Scott angrily slammed his hand down on the dashboard of Stiles' jeep as they drove to his house. "_Damn it!" _he cursed "why does Derek think we know who the Kanima is?"He asked, stiles looked over at scott for a second before concentrating back on the road. "I don't know Scott bu- who's books are they?" He said getting sidetracked as he saw a set of books on his backseats. Scott groaned "they're Evangeline's, I must have forgotten to give them back, and I don't even know where she lives!" He exclaimed starting to panic. _what if she has homework? Or if she needs to revise? What i-if- ,_Stiles saw his friend panicking and sighed, thinking of a way to calm him down, _that's it! _he thought snapping his fingers. "Here Scott smell her books" he stated, "whaa-" Scott replied confused as to why Stiles said that, but he did it anyways and instantly relaxed. "Better?" stiles said smugly, Scott glared at him slightly "yeaaaaaaah" he stretched eyeing Stiles cautiously. For some reason he smelt Eve's scent become _Stronger _but he ignored it as Stiles parked in his driveway.

Evangeline was exhausted, as she laid in the bath just thinking, she inhaled the soapy smell _mmhh jasmine and lavender.. _she hummed in agreement as the delicious smells filled her nose. Laying in there for over half an hour she decided to get out, she tugged at the bath plug and watch as the water created A sort of whirlpool around the drain. She gently wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and headed out towards her bedroom,her parents weren't here they wouldn't be here for another couple of months, _business trip my ass! _she thought sourly as she treaded lightly on the beige carpet,she opened her bedroom door and stepped inside closing the mahogany door behind her.

Scott and Stiles were talking animately about random things,girls,comics,homework,the kanima. Stiles sat on Scotts chair getting a clear view out of his window from behind his desk. _does anybody even live in that house? _he thought as he stared through the window of the house next to Scott's,his attention changed as a girl stepped into what he was guessing to be a bedroom,he saw she was in only a towel so he kept watching her. Scott noticed Stiles stopped talking and looked up from his work and saw him looking out of his window, _what's he looking at? _he thought as he stood up and casually walked towards his desk. Upon his arrival Stiles asked, "Dude,since when did you have a _hot _girl living next door?" Scott stared in surprise as he saw the girl in a towel,he stared on in shock as she dropped the towel onto the floor, her ass on view to both him and Stiles. "oh my GOD!" Stiles exclaimed as he saw her ass, "now _that _is a nice ass-WOAH!" He said as the figure turned around now dressed in only her underwear. Scott was dumbstruck as he saw her curvaceous body and luscious boobs,he was growing _aroused,_but he was shocked to say the least as he saw her turn around,his face turned red as he realised who it was,

"T-That's E-Eve!"


	8. Chapter 8

Evangeline sung quietly as she dropped her towel on the floor,unaware of the peering eyes. She dressed in purple underwear and turned around as she headed towards her wardrobe, she _didn't _expect to see Stiles and Scott staring at her from a window gobsmacked. She let out a small yelp but didn't cover her body, she just slightly cringed. _time for payback! _she thought,with a new found confidence. She slowly stretched,her arms raising above her head, she smirked sightly as she saw stiles raise his hands to his face, they didn't even notice that she saw them. She rolled her neck as she bent down to pick up an imaginary object,just so they would see her cleavage, she stood back up and walked seductively towards the window, she laughed quietly as she saw stiles quickly duck behind the desk,where as Scott just stood there. She swayed her hips as she walked to the window,she stretched her arms out wide as she gripped the curtains,she pulled one of them half way, she brought her fingers up and smirked as she wiggled them,waving. She slyly smiled, proud of herself as Scott's eyes flashed gold. She closed the other half of the curtain winking at him as she disappeared, She found a big t-shirt and shoved it on,happily jumping into bed. She sat there thinking about her first day,but then cringed as she thought of what she just did, _what the hell was that?!_

"Okay, surprise attack there." Stiles exasperated,crawling out from under the desk. He sighed looking at Scott but not before smirking "_you _my friend, are one _lucky_ guy" he said slapping Scott on his back, _is he even listening to me? _he thought, _oh well _he shrugged not bothered by his strange behaviour. Scott just ignored him and continued to stare wondrously out of his window in shock. Stiles blew the air out of his mouth, resulting in a small 'raspberry' Noise to emit from his feeding hole. He glanced at Scott before stating "I'm just gonna take...my shit...annnnd...Gooo-" he said slowing down his sentence as he draped his backpack over his shoulder and started closing the door "bye!" He said before he bolted home. It wasn't until stiles started his jeep,that Scott realised he left. _Wait,what!? _he mumbled angrily as he checked the time _10:30pm, already!? _he sighed as he slipped on a pair of jogging bottoms and took of his T-shirt and hopped into bed.

The next day Eve woke up with a confident air about her, _must be the moon. _she thought gratefully, she dressed herself in white ripped skinny jeans, a white hoodie,a batman top and black converses. She seemed to skip down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen cupboards and sat on the navy blue sofa, she switched on the tv and entertained herself with reruns of spongebob. She was startled as she heard a gentle knock at the door, _who could that be? _she wondered, she answered the door and was met with a _very _sexy guy,called Scott. "Hey Eve" he said chuckling as her heart beat sped up "yes?" She replied as she stared at him in the doorway, he looked _goood _today,his t-shirt sculpted his muscles perfectly.

She gulped as she thought of him with his top off No with _all _his clothes off. She snapped back into reality as he asked "Do you want t-" he was interrupted by Stiles screaming "DID YOU ASK HER YET, OR ARE YOU _EYE-FUCKING_ AGAIN?!" he shouted from his jeep, scott sighed in irritation as he once again,asked her "Do you want ride with me and Stiles to school today?" his eyes hopeful,she couldn't help but say yes as he gave her the puppy dog eyes, she giggled as she ran in to get her luminous blue satchel. "Let's go" she stated, already heading for Stiles' car. "Hey Stiles" she greeted him with a small wave, "hey Evaaaa" he replied, she looked at him strangely and then burst with laughter "D-did y-you j-ju-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was laughing to hard, Scott chuckled lowly which gave Eve butterflies in her stomach, after she calmed down, she sighed slightly giggling as she said "you just referred my name to _WALLE _didn't you Stiles?" he smiled at her from his rear view mirror "you know I did girl," he said with a sassy flick of his wrist.

Stiles parked his jeep in the car park and Eve was about to get out when "Eve!" Scott exclaimed he grabbed her books careful not to drop any and passed them back to her "here, I forgot to give them back, sorry" she smiled gratefully at him and shyly Leant forward, kissing him on the cheek, "it's okay Scott" she whispered in his ear nibbling on it, like he did to her yesterday. His breath caught in his throat as she bit his ear, the same wave of pleasure overcame him like It did to Eve. "mmh this feels like _De ja vu _Scott doesn't it?" she smirked as he shivered beneath her touch, she looked him right in the eye and purposely changed her eyes to the luminous blue, she leant in grazing her lips across his, he waited for the kiss but it never came,she slyly jumped out of the car, leaving a shocked scott behind to stare at her retreating back. "holy crap!" Stiles exclaimed, Scott forgot he was there and jumped slightly at his outburst, his eyes flashed gold as his mind and thoughts were filled with Eve, _Naked. _

_So she wants to play nasty? _he thought evilly, a smirk tugging at his lips as he stared at her from his locker,their eyes met they stared intensly at each other and something seemed to spark inside them,

_Let the games begin._


	9. Chapter 9

She skilfully dodged a variety of students as she tried to get to class, she arrived at her first class actually _early _this time,_Great, i love chemistry! _she thought sarcastically. She sat down in her seat and waited patiently for class to start, she slowly began to get irritated as she tapped her pencil on the desk,her cheek leaning casually in her palm. Scott strolled into class, Stiles trailed behind him mumbling jibberish "he never listens to me, just does whatever the fuck he wants,he's such a dumbass!" He mumbled as he face palmed. Scott just ignored him as Eve laughed quietly, she knew he was talking about Scott, that's what made it funny.

As Scott walked down the rows of tables occasionally saying hi to a few people, his gaze turned towards Evangeline as her eyes held a confused look. He sat down next to Eve and slung his arm over the back of her chair.

She sighed in frustration as she tried to figure out where the _alluring _scent was coming from, suddenly a huge wave of the smell hit her nose,her face contorted into one that looked uncomfortable. _what the fuck?! _She thought angrily,she silently sniffed the air gradually turning her head in different directions until she faced Scott. _woah!?_ _when did he get-IT'S HIM! _she thought happily, _wait why does he smell **extremely **attractive!? Must be the moon. _she concluded with a quick snap of her fingers. She sighed in contempt as she leaned backwards in her chair,until she jumped at the feeling of an arm behind her, _Scott _she thought as she slipped her petite fingers through his,connecting them together.

Scott felt a small tug on his hand before it was engulfed in warmth. _god, it feels so good just holding her hand. _he thought, Stiles stared of into space, thinking of different ways to help Scott for tomorrow. _chains, I could use chains, they are strong enough right? Yes,well they should be. _he thought,he was beginning to stress over the situation, _I won't be able to keep him away from Evangeline though, will I? _he questioned himself, but then a disgusted look overtook his features _Gross,_He cringed as he got his equipment out, _am I supposed to help Eve too? does she even **need **hel-_ his thoughts were interrupted as the door dramatically slammed open.

"Shut up" Mr Harris said grumpily entering the room, _what fun,_ Eve thought sourly. Scott moved closer to Eve,his leg purposely touching hers. It drove her _**insane **_being _so _close to him, her blood pumped faster in her veins, her heart slowly Accelerating. He could hear her heart beat quicken as he whispered "you wanna play?, _let's play." _her breath hitched in her throat, _what is he-oh, hey he done it first! _she thought, her competitive side coming out. She scoffed and replied "you think you can handle it?,handle _me?" _ She felt Scott stiffen and exhale before he replied, "I _know _I can **babe**" he said seductively._  
_

Stiles watched them curiously _what are saying? _he thought as he highlighted his book "STILINSKI!" Mr Harris shouted "you mind putting some gaps in there? It's not a colouring book!" He said sarcasticly, Stiles smiled fakely as he spat out the pen lid and caught it as it came back down. Mr Harris continued to teach the lesson occasionally picking on students, _god, he's such an ass! _Stiles thought, he saw Scott and Eve feeling eachother up. _okay,gross,but damn he works fast! _he thought.

Scott didn't know if he could last any longer,he was already getting _too _excited,if he gets aroused anymore,well he wouldn't be able to hide **that. **Eve already knew she was going to win there little feud,because he had something she didn't. "Hey Scott,do you know why I'm gonna win?" She said quietly he turned to face her,his face confused, she continued "because you have something I **Don't" **his face paled as he knew what she was talking about, he gulped as he replied, "a-and w-what's that?" He asked warily. She smirked in victory as she saw him glance at her nervously, her hand hesitated over _his _private part. "A Dick" she said,she had timed it perfectly as the bell rung seconds later. "alright,get lost" Mr Harris stated,shooing pupils out of his class.

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room,avoiding Scott's shocked gaze, _that's what he gets. _she thought mischievously. Stiles packed up his things and left the classroom,Scott walking slowly behind him, "Scott?" He asked, Scott looked towards him and answered "what?" Stiles gulped as he saw Scotts eye colour change, "what were you and Eve doing?" He said. Scott waved him off lightly, "we weren't doing anything" Stiles scoffed "that's not what it looked like!" He exclaimed "you were totally teasing each other _all _lesson!?" He stated matter-of-factly. Scott sighed in frustration as they walked to their next class,luckily Eve wasn't in his classes until _after _lunch.

Eve entered her next class, _maths._ she sat down in the only available seat,first row right next to the window. The teacher walked in "morning class" she said plopping her bag on the floor, ten minutes into class, eve thought no-one would sit next to her, _good_ she thought relieved. The door opened to reveal a boy, _why do I recognise him? _she thought wondering where she could've met him. _it's matt! _she,remembered him from the car park. She internally shivered as he sat down next to her,she saw his eyes light up at her presence. "Hey Eve" he said happily,he tried to touch her hand but she moved it away. She growled inaudibly as he tried again. He frowned in frustration as he grabbed her hand with such force it actually Hurt her. _what the hell? I'm a werewolf,but then again I'm much faster,smarter and agile to make up for my lack of strength. _she thought sadly "Matt don't touch me" she said quietly returning to her usual self, "why,you let **_Scott_ **touch you!" He exclaimed,Eve blushed brightly at what he said,but didn't reply she just turned away from him and started the maths questions they were set. He left her alone the rest of the class but she could still feel his gaze burning Through her skull. She stared at the blue sky,the moon could still faintly be seen, she sighed as she thought,_it's the full moon tomorrow,I hope nothing happens..._

*Lunch*

She sighed as she left 4th period and headed towards the toilets,on her way there she saw Scott looking at her from his locker,stiles animatedly talking to him. She winked and smirked as she entered the toilets.

Scott was distracted as Eve walked sexily out of her classroom,_damn! _he thought hungrily, she winked at him as he saw the toilet doors close behind her. The hallways were empty apart from him and Stiles. "So I was thinking chains man,big heavy chains and I cou-Scott, are you even listening to me?" Stiles said,Scott closed his locker and turned towards him "oh-uh yeah?" He replied as he thought of things he could do to Eve,his mind went blank as the image of Eve in her underwear appeared in his mind. He visually gulped as he tried to hide his arousal. "Let me guess- thinking of _Eve _again?" Stiles questioned knowingly,Scott smiled sheepishly, "yeah" he stated thinking, "hey,Stiles I'm gonna go toilet,I'll meet you in the cafeteria yeah?" He said "hey wa-" Stiles didn't have time to finish his sentence as Scott had already left. Stiles grumbled as he walked to the dining hall by himself _stupid Scott._

Evangeline had just come out of the cubicle as the door opened "S-scott?" She stuttered,he smirked at seeing he reaction "hello Eve" he said,slowly walking towards her,trapping her between him and a wall. "Did you have fun teasing me?" He said sarcastically, her heart began to thump unnaturally fast in her chest,he brang his arms up and leaned his hands on the wall behind her,getting closer to her face. "Yes" she said breathlessly,grabbing his hips she brought him closer, his body perfectly moulded into hers,their lips were inches apart,he moved his hands to her hips and roughly grabbed her face,smashing his lips onto hers, Eve couldn't help the moan that emitted from her mouth. Their tounges danced in harmony as his hands roamed her body. He pulled her closer,if possible and he squeezed her ass in his hands,she rocked her hips against his,making him grunt in pleasure,he growled as she tugged on his hair,he felt her teeth sharpen as her nails scratched his neck,that turned him on even more. He squeezed her ass again as he felt his own nails grow and his teeth lengthen.

Eve smirked in triumph as she felt something poke inbetween her legs,she broke the kiss and stared into his lust filled eyes as she said,

"I win"


	10. Chapter 10

"shit" he swore under his breath as he realised his _Big _mistake. She smirked as she easily slipped out from his arms and slyly walked towards the door,but not before she sassily turned around and said "have fun!" And quickly left the bathroom leaving Scott to clean up his uh _mess?. _"GODDAMN IT!" He screeched as he banged his clenched fist against the wall,creating a small crack. His breathing slowed as he stared into the mirror and saw a monster glaring back at him. He tried to calm down but thoughts of Evangeline prevented him from doing so. He gripped the edge of the sink as his other hand turned the tap on forcefully. Water sprayed violently from the tap and elegantly flowed down the drain,until his hands cupped the water in his giant palms and splashed it onto his frustrated face. The colourless substance trailed slowly down his face,like a miniature waterfall,he daren't glance at the mirror in fear of seeing his _other _side,but all that could be seen were golden eyes staring right back at him. He sighed as he wiped the remaining water of his face with his shirt, a glimpse of his toned waist/hips could be seen in the reflection."The things you do to me Eve" he said,eventually calming down from his high. He tore his gaze from the mirror and looked worriedly at his pants,he sighed in contempt as his uh _problem _was gone. He straightened his posture as he made his way to the bathroom door,he carefully listened to make sure no-one was coming, after all he _was _in the **Girls Toilets. **he opened the door and practically ran to the cafeteria,hoping nobody saw him.

Her heavy breathing could be heard from miles away as she leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door. _Oh My God! _she thought as she wiped the bead of sweat that threatened to drip down her face. _what did I do?! _she mentally face palmed as she remembered her heated encounter with Scott only seconds ago. She straightened her posture and relaxed her figure as she went to her locker to grab her lunch. _yes! _she praised silently as she realised there was still 45 minutes left of their lunch break. She slammed her locker shut as she gripped the bag tighter as she cautiously walked to the cafeteria._  
_

Stiles panicked as he sat by himself waiting for Scott._Oh __god,where is he?! _he thought impatiently, _lunch started 10 minutes ago? Unless he's taking a shi- _"oh hey Eve" he said casually as she sat down opposite him. "Hey Stiles" she replied as she happily chewed her sandwich. "How come you were late to lunch?" He asked questioningly. Eve visually gulped as she tried to conjur up a lie, "erh I w-went toilet!" She said slightly stuttering, _I'm not lying,i just left out some details.. _she thought smartly. Stiles looked amused as he said,"i swore _Scott _said he went toilet too,huh-" he paused "what a coincidence!" He exclaimed knowingly. "I know right!" She replied sarcastically, slowly catching onto what he was implying, "except I went in the _Girls_ toilet, and Scott isn't a girl,sooo..." She said trying to convince stiles that nothing happened. _I know he's not a girl, did you see those ABBS! _she thought hungrily._  
_

Eve jumped slightly as Scott threw his bag on the floor,their eyes met for a second,before a blush made its way to Eve's cheeks,she quickly looked away almost getting whiplash,leaving Stiles confused. _what the fuck?! _He thought,Scott smirked as he saw her blush and sat down,gently placing his lunch tray on the table. Stiles continued staring at two of them wondering what the hell happened. "_Sexual tension!" _he sung quietly and raised his eyebrow at the glare he received from Scott.

He glared at Stiles as he heard him say some shit about _sexual tension. _he growled inaudibly."Stil-" he started but was interrupted as a tray dropped onto their table followed by 2 Other ones. "What the-" Eve started to say,but Stiles cut her off"L-Lydia" he squeeked "yes who-" "Stiles!" He blushed from being noticed by her,Eve carefully studied these new people- _hey wait,that's Danny! _she thought happily,she calmly placed her water bottle on the table and smiled at Danny. "Hi" she said politely with a little wave,He smiled in return giving her a little side hug as he sat on the other side of her, "hey Eve" he replied eating a red apple from his tray. "Hi I'm Lydia" a small redheaded girl,with big doe eyes said,sticking her hand out. "Hello,I'm Eve" she replied quietly,simply shaking her hand. A tall guy with a strong jawline sat beside Lydia and casually slung his arm behind her chair. "Jackson" he stated,not even looking at her. He glanced around the cafeteria,until he heard her reply. "Hi" she stated just as rudely,he noticed her rude tone and looked at her,expecting her to apologise,well,that was until he saw how _sexy _she was.

Jackson looked hungrily at her and smirked as Scott tensed up and glared at him. _it's my time to shine... _he thought smugly. "But **you **can call me _anything _sugar" he said looking at her in what he thought was a sexy pose. Eve scrunched her nose up slightly as he **attempted **to flirt with her. She grinned mischievously as she replied "I'm Eve,but you can call me _**not interested**_" she said sassily,slyly slapping hands with Danny under the table, Stiles snapped his fingers as he shouted "Do you need some ice for that burn?!" Casually Reaching over the table to high five Eve. Scott sniggered as Jackson looked shocked as he was obviously rejected by Eve,but he brushed it off easily and tried to play it cool,and rested his hand on Lydia's thigh. Eve winked at Lydia,assuming they were a couple,"you have a girlfriend,stay faithful,dickhead" Lydia smiled appreciatively back at Eve,silently thanking her.

Scott slipped his hand into Eve's,and held her hand secretly under the table,she jumped slightly at the sudden contact,but quickly calmed down as Scott drew small circles on her hand,relaxing her.

He didn't know how much longer he could last, _The full moons tomorrow _He thought worridely. He unknowingly tightened his grip on Eve's hand as he went into deep thought._  
_

She felt him squeeze her hand tighter and glanced up at him to see what was wrong. "Scott?" She asked timidly, he snapped out of his thoughts after hearing her voice. "Huh o-oh what is it?" He asked slightly confused,Eve noticed him try to hide his worry,but she saw through it,never the less she pretended she didn't. "Nothing,you just spaced out" she stated simply,"oh-" Scott didn't have time to reply, as the bell rung signalling next lesson.

Eve slowly strolled down the corridor waiting for the huge crowds to split up and go home. She quietly counted the numbers off the locker silently looking for hers,as she approached her locker she gently opened it,only for a note to fall out,but this was no love-letter,oh no,this letter was **black & burnt. **Eve visibly gulped as she read the three words that were **_scratched _**onto the paper,

_**We Found You.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Her heart beat accelerated rapidly as she dropped the letter out of shock. She quickly bent down and grabbed the crumpled piece of paper,harshly slamming her locker as she bolted for the exit. _I have too get hom- wait DEREK! he'll know what to do. _she ran with her books clutched tightly to her chest.

Scott saw her running,the panicked look on her face, he gently grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him,he could hear her breathing become heavier,as she looked up at him.

"what happened,Eve?" Scott asked her comfortingly,she looked up at him uncomfortably and replied, "n-nothing I j-just have t-to go s-somewhere!" she spoke hurriedly. Scott looked at her suspiciously, but shook it off as he saw stiles walking towards them, "Hey! Stiles can give you a lift!?" Stiles looked up at Scott flabbergasted and switched his eyes between him and Eve, he narrowed his eyes at Scott and said, "Stiles,can do what?" He said accusingly,Eve flashed him a smile and said, "nothing,I'm going now,bye Scott,Stiles!" And she yanked her arm from Scott and continued running towards the edge of the forest,she turned around and waved,before disappearing into the maze of nature.

"wha-" Stiles said,completely confused. Scott continued to stare into the forest, catching a glimpse of Eve before she completely disappeared.

Time seemed to slow down, as Eve glided through the swamp of trees, skilfully dodging roots and tree trunks as she ran.

Careful eyes lurked in the forest, watching her every move. A bullet whizzed through the air as Eve ducked and ran faster out of fear. _they're catching up! _Eve thought worriedly, as another bullet lodged itself in the tree right beside her. Eve quietly yelped as she heard the noises slice through the silent air.

Derek could hear the sound of heavy breathing as he looked out of the window from the kitchen. "What the-" he said freezing as he saw a figure of a young girl, break out from the forest edge. He growled warningly as he stepped out of his house,well what's left of it anyway.

Eve stopped, she slumped over resting her hands on her knees, she inhaled deeply, relieved that she'd lost them.

"who are you and what are you doing here? This is private property!" He exclaimed angrily, his eyes flashed red for a moment before Eve replied, "D-Derek?" She said cautiously looking up, as she did, His brain was encased with memories of Eve.

_"Come on Derek,please?" "DEREK! I'm bored." "Here you take Sally and I'll have Amy,now we both have dollies!" "Please don't let me go with them Derek, your the only one i have left."_

"E-Evie?" He said his eyes becoming glossy, she looked up at him with big doe eyes. "Is it really y-you?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly. Eve nodded shyly as she let a tear fall, "yeah" she replied, he scooped her up in his arm and nearly squeezed her to death. "Uh I t-think I-I want to l-live, Derek" she wheezed slipping out of his grasp, he chuckled deeply as he ruffled her already fluffy hair. "HEY!" She squealed but laughed as she remembered it didn't make a difference, her attitude changed as she remembered her reason for being there. She closed her eyes before pulling the deathly letter from her back pocket. " Derek, they're back."

The rare smile on his face dropped and his eyes darkened, at the mention of Them. "What do you mean?" He said his eyes turning into slits, as he eyed the forest warily. "They gave me this Derek, it was in my locker" he grabbed the letter from her fingers and read it with envy,his face screamed rage as he crumpled up the letter and viciously dropped it on the floor. "inside,now." He stated, as he suddenly turned around and strode back inside. Not a second later, Eve hurriedly followed after him, gently closing the fragile door behind her. "How do you know it's them?" He asked raising an eyebrow, Eve scoffed at him,"How do I NOT know its them, IT'S PRETTY FRICKIN' OBVIOUS!" She said fury showing clearly in her _yellow_ eyes. He looked taken aback as he took in her face, "you've grown up quick, I see you've changed?" He asked slightly unsure of the answer. "She looked at him, annoyed. "Yeeeeaaah, you're an alpha, ain't cha?" she replied casually leaning against the door. "yes, now what are we going to do about _them?_" He said seriously, Eve looked at him funnily, "what, the Argents?" She asked "yes, the Argents" he replied nonchalantly, "we can't deal with both them **and **the Kanima!" He huffed frustratedly.

Eve quietly sighed as she lifted of the door and turned around to leave, she looked back at Derek, _He looks so stressed out. _she thought. "I'll come back another day, I can see your already busy." She gave him a hug and he returned it. "Goodbye" he said smiling, "bye" she said returning the smile. He let all of his frustration out as soon as she left, "GOD DAMN IT!" He screeched punching a hole in the wall, the trees seemed to emit A fluster of birds, all animal life ran in fear, those who didn't stayed hidden and kept to the shadows.

By the time Eve got home it was already night-time, she unlocked her door, but not before a wave of paranoia washed over her, she walked into her kitchen to grab a glass of water, but as she did this she caught a glimpse of yellow eyes in the window, _what the hell?! _she thought curiously. She waved it off as a shadow and carried on.

As she came out of the (downstairs) bathroom her nose was hit with a familiar smell, _I swear I know what it is?! _she thought slowly becoming frustrated, "what was it?, maybe an animal?, no I don't have any pets, maybe it's just me?, haha, no. Damn it! I recognise it!" As she was ranting to herself Eve didn't notice a dark figure flash by the window, the figure _strangely _having yellow eyes. Eve ignorantly descended the stairs, she walked into her bedroom, closed the curtains and put on her pyjamas and then climbed into her bed.

If Eve bothered to look out of her window, she would've seen the dark figure lurking in the shadows.

He chuckled deviously as he stared at her window, his eyes full of longing and desire,his mischievous smile burnt through the dark as he bore his eyes through her window and curtains,

_"I **will **have you **Evangeline**..."_


End file.
